


Cornetto 🍦 Trilogy | Raise Your Glass 🍻

by jemmalynette, turquoisetumult



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), Shaun of the Dead, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fun, Gen, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmalynette/pseuds/jemmalynette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: Fun, feel good video about the trilogy! Because we can all use a little cheer during these days.
Relationships: Ed & Shaun Riley, Gary King & Andy Knightley, Nicholas Angel & Danny Butterman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Cornetto 🍦 Trilogy | Raise Your Glass 🍻

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: graphic violence and language so NSFW - (well, maybe nowadays, it's okay)
> 
> Covidding during Covid! Jemmalynette and I decided to collab and make a vid for the Cornetto Trilogy (because these movies are brilliant). Enjoy!

*lovely image made by Jemma

*watch in HD ↓


End file.
